Nation Song Contest
The Nation Song Contest (abbr: NSC) is a spin-off of the Eurovision Song Contest. The NSC is held on the forums of http://www.esctoday.com . Users create a fictional country (here: nation) and each edition they choose a song to participate in the NSC. An entry can be any existing song by any artist, as long as it has never participated in Eurovision or a country's national selection for Eurovision or is a cover/remix of such a song. Editions * Nation Song Contest 1 * Nation Song Contest 2 * Nation Song Contest 3 * Nation Song Contest 4 * Nation Song Contest 5 * Nation Song Contest 6 * Nation Song Contest 7 * Nation Song Contest 8 * Nation Song Contest 9 * Nation Song Contest 10 * Nation Song Contest 11 * Nation Song Contest 12 * Nation Song Contest 13 * Nation Song Contest 14 * Nation Song Contest 15 * Nation Song Contest 16 * Nation Song Contest 17 * Nation Song Contest 18 * Nation Song Contest 19 * Nation Song Contest 20 * Nation Song Contest 21 * Nation Song Contest 22 * Nation Song Contest 23 * Nation Song Contest 24 * Nation Song Contest 25 * Nation Song Contest 26 * Nation Song Contest 27 * Nation Song Contest 28 * Nation Song Contest 29 * Nation Song Contest 30 * Nation Song Contest 31 * Nation Song Contest 32 * Nation Song Contest 33 * Nation Song Contest 34 * Nation Song Contest 35 * Nation Song Contest 36 * Nation Song Contest 37 *NSC Spinoff Contests Nations *World *Northern continent *Southern continent *Western continent *Eastern mini-continent *Island nations *Microstate Nations *Nation Founders *NSC Flags Current * Adamsburg * Alinta * Ametan * Arjastan * Begonia * Belvist * Bezzulandia * Blondania * Bokia * Calypso * Comino * Cydoni-Gibberia * Daffodilia * Dalisska * Doklea * Effiland * Eureka * Fervorosia * Funlandia * Gabriel * Giggshood * Halito * Jastistia * Katzenauge * Kuki-Q * Liturestia * Lost Isle * Luniana / Лунияна * Lyapunovia * Maccha-Brugia * Magna Grecia * Mooseland * Noizeland * Orovoda * Pangora * Prasia * Qele * Reignland * Reym-L-Dneurb * Rotterdamus * Saint Joe & Southgulfia * Saksjaowie * Scorpionia * Shamitri * Sillycone Valley * Somborian Republic * Spila * St. Lotus * Starsky * Swelatie * Tír an Abhainn * Tomstria * Tova * Ugaly * Vedatistan * Viola Per Sempre * Vorhota * Xanadu * Yaponesia * Zombira Defunct * Aleksandrija * Altharia * Andromeda * Astique * Astoria * Brugia * Canamjik * Cicvara * Comodina * Douzland * Elennia * Escotia * Eurora * Felicitalya * Galataland * Gozitania * Hibernia * Instir * Isaria * LetohOikot * Lolee * Lusiti * Maccha-Bently * Manoma * Manotto * Medina * Mountbatten Island * Ogiltere * Orion * Phinechendza * Pilimba * Romeria * Rupavac * Salona * Streets ET * Sunland * Sunoma * Svetonia * Swelatian Moose * Tohru * Tüsenia * Unicorn Land of Geysers * United States of Carmen * Venera * Xorientia List of unrecognized nations Also see *Rules *Winners *Statistics *Recaps *Entries *The NSC Dictionary Category:Nation Song Contest